


Voices

by littleartemis



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Necrophilia, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young death knight comes to terms with himself, and finds comfort in the arms of his best friend a paladin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> The Death Knight (Abyss'Maal) is mine while the Paladin (Aziraphale) and the undead DK (Chogan who appears in the beginning) are my friends. I plan to edit and redo this once I have time.

_Show them no mercy…_

The voice was getting worse again…

_Kill them all…_

He sat perched atop the bank in Orgrimmar, sitting on his ankles, hands holding his head as his minion watched him. Eyes clenched tightly closed, he kept his face staring at the ground, growling at the voice to go away. Abyss knew who it was, knew what he wanted, and it was perfect, just perfect for him to continually hear him. Why could he not harass someone who had more will power? ‘Because the ones with no will power are likely to return to him…’ he thought bitterly, growling, feeling the shifting in the ground as someone who had been standing near moved away quickly, a grunt moving quickly to see what was going on.

_I will show you true power…_

They were suspicious of him, he knew it, and though he did not like it, he could not help it. Only one person could make the voice go away, and that person was not here… But he did not blame them for thinking he might turn on them all and rejoin the scourge. He was trying his damned hardest to ignore Arthas, gods was he trying, and it was for this reason his brother told them to never let him near the gates of the Citadel, but some times…he just wanted to end it all. For all the irony, he had a good guess that in the end he would just end up re-ressurected and the Lich King’s puppet once more. He did not want that…

_You are one of the scourge. A champion of death. Return to my side! They will kill you themselves should they get the chance! You know this!_

Eyes opening wide, he wanted to scream. It was getting louder, and he could see a few grunts eying him out of the corner of his eyes. Oh how he wanted to kill them in that moment, but he had to restrain himself, his sword near by if he needed to defend himself. In all honesty he could do nothing. Aziraphale was off doing some paladin training, and helping some adventurers, leaving the Death Knight off to his own business. And being not that bright, Abyss’Maal would end up doing something extremely stupid eventually. He knew it; everyone knew it. It was just a matter of waiting for the elf to snap.

_Darkness is the highest power…you can earn more…_

Hearing the scuffing of boots to his right, he eyed them, growling as one pale, clawed hand reached down to play with the chain connecting two of his earrings. The forsaken who he had yet to identify just did that for a moment before tugging roughly, earning another growl of warning from the high elf. Before he would even react, he was shoved off the roof of the bank, landing roughly on the ground, staring up into the eyes so much like his own, the tall male, with the well-known mowhawk. He should have guessed.

“Y’ done mopin’? Think some people would oh, I don’t know…like to feel safe when they sit around here, and not have to worry about you biting off their heads…” hauling his axe over his shoulder, Chogan stared down at him before jumping from the building, standing over the younger Death Knight, the pale forsaken watching him closely.

He laughed as the dark haired elf jumped to his feet, moving to attack him. Dodging him easily, he shook his head, “going to have t’ do better then that to get the best of me kiddo. Wanna try that again?” When the other tried once more, he tsked, shaking his head. “You really haven’t been practicing have you? Can barely hit me!” he laughed, sighing as once more attempt was made. Clothes-lining him, he threw the other over his shoulder, nodding at the minion to pick up his weapon as he moved to the gates of Orgrimmar with his prize. “C’mon brat, we need to get you away from civilization so you can clear your head.” He ignored any and all protests the Death Knight may have, sighing softly.

_He seeks to destroy you…_

He was writhing and growling, kicking at his older brother’s boyfriend. Eyes narrowed, he was even tempted to bite the man, elven fangs bared in protest. Though, Chogan was forsaken, and likely tasted of rot. He could not understand what Sokar saw in him…yes the man was a good friend, decent person…but how could he stand to be with someone who was…decaying, as well as previously one of the scourge?

_Do not trust those who follow the light…_

As the thoughts crossed his mind, he winced, ‘so that’s the kind of pressure Az gets…’ he slapped himself mentally, eying his own skin that was falling away, with no scourge army to help keep him together. It was a small secret he kept from his love that he was in fact falling apart, chewing on his lip as he eyed the bits of him that were missing some skin.

_Return and you can be whole again…_

It must have been a small blessing that Abyss held back, wanting to let Az stay virtuous for as long as the paladin was comfortable. The last time the blond had seen him without his armor, was so long ago…and the decay was getting worse. He honestly did not know what to do about it, or who to ask. And the young death knight also feared that his love might turn on him once he realizes how…dead the man was. Rotting was not exactly an attractive trait, which was a testament to how insane his older brother was. How could he not be put off by the smell and sight of Chogan?

_In death power is absolute…_

Sighing, his shoulders sagged as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the barren dirt of Durotar. How far were they going exactly? He wanted to kick out at the other so badly, but he was not fully prepared for a battle, and the Forsaken was much more battle adept then he.

_You are a champion of death._

Quickly enough, he was thrown to the ground in a hut on the outskirts of Durotar, likely not too far from the main city. He eyed the Foraken curiously as he slowly pulled himself to his feet, boots scuffing on the ground. “I’ll fetch your mount later. Right now, I need you to stay here…” he eyed the brunet, crossing his arms over his chest as his minion approached, Abyss’s close behind. “It’ll be better for you, no one to get hurt if you do go berserk on us, and plenty of things for you to take your aggression out on. And you might want to actually try practicing it, since from what I’ve seen, adrenaline does keep…him out.” He pointed to his head, refusing to speak of the Lich King. Both already knew of Chogan’s not exactly secret desire to go back, but for some reason he stayed.

_I promise you power beyond your imagining._

Oh right…two of the things the big guy could not give Cho, was what he wanted; booze…and Sokar. Letting a breath out, the younger ex-paladin looked around the hut, actually impressed with how habitable it looked, and then he frowned. Had Chogan been planning this? “How long will I be staying here?” he asked, staring at a wall, his back to the forsaken.

_Kill him. Show no mercy to traitors._

“Till little one gets back. He will be sent right here.” He played with the elf’s blade. “The previous owner died in a raid on Orgrimmar set up by the Alliance. So I got someone to fix it up a little, only needed some more provisions, and boom ready for someone to stay in. You need to calm down, and Orgrimmar does not need a rogue death knight running through it. You understand me?” he asked, one brow cocked.

_He is not your ally…he seeks to ruin you…_

“Yeah, yeah…” frowning, he eyed his hands. “You sure it’s best to send him here? I’m not…in the best of conditions…” he removed a little of his armor, eying the patches where you could see through to the bone, or were close to. “Definitely not the best condition…” he sighed, shoulders sagging as he stared at the floor.

“He’s one of the few people who can tolerate your dramatics, and he keeps your head clear. Don’t think I don’t notice. All of us find somethin’ to get rid of the voices. I have booze, and you have your fighting. And both of us have that one person to makes it all right…” he smiled a little at that, “though I don’t know what the fuckin’ light see’s in your brother. Az is at least a good candidate…” he shook his head, laughing a little. “But…it works. Maybe you should learn to actually find some way to stop the voices on your own…” he moved over, tapping the brunet on the head before cocking his head to the side and leaving.

Closing his eyes, he let a breath out, falling back against the wall. It would be a long adjustment…he just listened to the water outside, and the sound of his minion as it wandered, wondering if Chogan would at least send his death charger out to him, incase he needed it. Trying to ignore the voices, he opened his eyes, moving over to the bed and laying down, cuddling the pillow.

He missed the paladin more then he could comprehend, shaking as he held in tears. The forsaken did not know how lucky he was…seeing the hunter on an almost constant basis…Az almost never visited him, and he worried that he had been flung from the young man’s mind. Maybe he had found someone else while he was traveling…another blood elf…a paladin maybe?

Trying to ignore the paranoid thoughts, he buried his face in the pillow, before pulling back to remove his armor. Sitting up, he stripped down till he was only in his underwear, getting lost in his thoughts once more as he lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Sighing, he flung one arm over his eyes, wondering for a moment if Az would be ready for a more sexual relationship if he were alive. Would he give himself to someone else? He worried his lip at that, hoping that his best friend would not. Though he could not control the images wandering into his mind. Of what the younger elf would look like naked…how he would look whilst in the throes of pleasure…what expression would he have if he were to orgasm?

With days spent idle, he was left with thoughts plagued by the paladin, and his feelings for the other. Lamentations of family, friends, as well as a small thought of if he would see his twin again. His brother was hiding them from each other, and he knew that was for the best. He did not want to see the fear in his brother’s eyes when he saw what the scourge had done to him. The pity and hate that would likely also be there. Best he just hear about him from friends, and let Theo think him still dead in his grave…

It would be two weeks before the furious stomps of his death charger would signal the arrival of a visitor. The mostly naked death knight stood, moving to the doorway. Only expecting Chogan, since…who else would think to see if his sorry ass was still moving? His own brother would not…the hunter had better things to do. And likely got updates from his boy toy anyway.

But the sight he was greeted by was far more welcoming. The now red haired paladin smiling as he pet the undead horse, acting as if he was actually happy to see Shadowmane, and not repulsed as many others were, especially those who followed the path of light. Smiling a little, he leaned against the doorway, just watching them, guessing his friend likely thought he was sleeping with how he was paying so much attention to the beast, whispering to her as though he did not want to be heard.

Slowly he moved over to them, glad he had left his boots inside. Moving up behind Aziraphale, he had to hold in a soft laugh as the redhead asked the death charger if had been keeping the death knight safe. ‘More like keeping her own sorry ass safe,’ he thought dryly, rolling his eyes as he moved up, wrapping his arms around his loves waist, leaning in to kiss his neck. He smiled at the startled yelp, listening as he dropped what he had been holding.

“Hey babe…” he grunted, earning himself a smack to the side, his smile still quite wide as he sat there, holding his lover. “Missed you…” kissing behind his ear, he could feel as the other let out a low audible sigh, shoulders relaxing as he leaned back into the brunet.

“Missed you too…” he held onto his friend’s hands, fingers lacing in them as he fell silent. They stood there in silence for what felt like an eternity. Eventually one of Abyss’s hands moved up to play with the paladins hair, taking in his scent as he closed his eyes, just loving the feeling of having the one he loved in his arms. It was a small comfort to have the other lean into each touch and not pull away, or even tell him to stop.

Breathing out, he pulled away, beginning to pull Az into his little hut. The other made a small surprised sound, but did not question him, and he did not expect him to. They both knew that no matter how much the Lich King influenced him, he could never hurt the paladin. And even if he went back to the scourge, he knew he would never harm the other, even defend him to his own death. Az was…too important to him. Though the young elf was likely not the only person he would do it for, he was the one who stood out in the Death Knights mind.

Moving them both to the bed, he sat, pulling the paladin up between his legs. Resting his head against the others chest, he sighed, “y’know…being left out here has given me a lot of time to think and…I think I have to come clean to you about a few things…” he murmured, feeling the fingers that had begun to brush through his hair stop.

“Like what?” the soft reply, that sounded shaky…almost scared. He wrapped his arms around his loves waist for a moment, sighing before looking up to him.

“I’m…decomposing. It’s not as bad as say…Chogan’s, but my body is rotting away, and I don’t know how to make it…at least slow down. Also, even though you’re the only thing to keep me sane, I think it’s best you stop coming around me…” he breathed out, “I don’t know what I could end up doing to you…” he pulled away, playing with his pants, looking away as Az knelt before him.

“Is this about the voices, or something else?” he asked, head cocked to the side. He moved in closer, resting his head on the brunet’s thigh as he stared up at him with those puppy eyes.

A soft, defeated groan left the man, all the will he had been trying to build to send the paladin away deflating at just the look. “I-I just…don’t think you’ll be safe with me…”

The last of his defenses shattered as one hand reached out to stroke along his cheek, and he closed his eyes. But he could not shut out the sweet voice that said, “I always feel safe with you…”

“Even if I’m dying on the outside…?” he asked softly, blue eyes scanning the paladins. “Even while I’m falling to pieces…?” his voice was weak, holding in the tears threatening to build in his frigid cold body. “Are you sure…? Az, I keep having thoughts of…well fucking you, and I know the blood knights already disagree to just our friendship…but I want more, and I don’t want you to be pushed away by the others…” he laughed weakly, “that and…it’s probably disgusting to even consider being with me all things considered. I’m a walking corpse…”

The red head did not look away, actually staring hard into his eyes instead. He stroked along the death knight’s chin, making a soft humming sound, before kissing him gently, eyes closed. “I accept you…all of you Abyss…this will not change because your body is changing…” he murmured, touching his nose to his friends, holding him close. “I…love you…”

Slowly, almost shyly, the paladin leaned up, pulling Abyss down for a gentle kiss, keeping his eyes closed as he did so. After a moment, he roughened it, becoming more insistent and brave as he did so. Pushing the Death Knight back onto the bed, he startled the older man as he did this, leaving the brunet sprawled out, legs spread with his companion sitting between them quite contently.

The sudden forcefulness had him frozen, eyes wide as he watched Az begin to remove his armor, gentle hands roaming over the rotting skin. Green eyes looked almost sad as they scanned over the Death Knight. He did not blame him, and almost wanted to tell Az to stop, but as those soft fingers moved over one scar, he was left speechless, his own ethereal blue eyes watching with fear.

Swallowing, he squirmed, cheeks hot as he blushed, looking from the wall, to the paladin. He was left in his underwear, watching closely as the other began to remove his armor. Gaining some courage he sat up, moving over to help the younger elf, fingers brushing over flawless skin, so much different from his own. Leaning in, he kissed his friend gently, startled to find one scar that must have been earned during some battle. Frowning, he brushed fingers over the crease, marring his lover’s skin, looking from it, to the others eyes, seeing Az smile a little for him.

Pulling him onto the bed, he looked over the others form, pressing a finger to the paladin’s lips as he tries to speak. Leaning in, he kisses that scar, battled roughened fingers brushing over the smaller males sides as he does this. He is almost saddened by the condition his love is in, having wanted to keep him whole…not marked with the scars of battle.

He moved up to kiss the others chest, right between his breasts, hands continuing to roam over the pale skin. Swallowing, he settled with him, letting the others hands move over his skin. They traced patterns in his scars, making him shiver at the contact. The other elf was the only person he let touch his scars, he would not even let healers or his own family touch him in such a way. Though the only person in his family that talked to him was his elder brother, and Sokar only touched him with a fist or the toes of his little boots. And although laughable to have the tiny elf attack him…it hurt.

Quickly he was distracted as the paladin leaned in to kiss his chest. Brushing lips over an area where there was obvious decay, his normally pale skin a more greenish colour. He almost wanted to push the other away, but he held to Abyss so tightly, almost fearing he would disappear on him it seemed. He did not blame Az though…some days he feared he would just be gone himself, and he knew already the only person who would truly miss him would be his best friend. The only thing he would hate to see in the entire world would be the other elf sad.

Pulling the redhead up, he kissed him softly, groaning against those lips as the other roughened the kiss. His hands roamed over his friends form, trying to be quiet, but the reciprocations felt so good. He had avoided another’s touch for so long…it had been a long time since he had lay with someone, not really counting the little fumbling with Chogan he had done when he was fresh from the Lich King’s grasp. That was mostly a little bit of humping, some fumbled kisses, and mostly mutual gratification, until the Forsaken had begun pursuing Sokar.

Moving to nose at the smaller males neck, he made a small noise as unsure hands tugged at his length. Turing, he nipped at the long elven ears, his own hands moving to find Aziraphale’s length, stroking it slowly and reveling in the sounds it brought from his companions throat. It was exactly what he wanted to hear, and he was intoxicated by it, moving more, and biting even just to draw more from those lips.

As the movements got more insistent, he got louder, low murmurs leaving him, pleading with Abyss to do more, and to touch him. Smiling a little, he moved to kiss his friend, before sliding down, faced with the redheads length, and what was obvious to be blond hair. Laughing a little to himself, he ducked as one handed swiped at him. Tsking a little, he took it into his mouth, faced with something he had never done before. But he did it quite proudly, even for his first time.

His head bobbed, tongue dancing along the length, paying extra attention to the head of the others length. Even though he could hear the other beg him to let him feel Abyss’s cock, he denied him, wanting this to be all about the paladin. Nipping at the skin of the head, he pulled back, frowning a little, wondering if he had anything that could be used as lubricant.

Then, remembering Az was a virgin; he winced inwardly, shimmying up his lovers form. “Want to be inside you…” he spoke softly as he kissed him, touching his nose to the others, and nosing at him lovingly.

“Then take me…” he smiled, kissing at the Death Knight, as his arms wrapped around him. “I’m all yours…”

Smiling widely, he pulled Az in for a passionate kiss, before pulling away, drawing a soft whine from his friends lips. The blue eyes looked around his little cabin, running fingers through his hair as he tried to think of something to use as lubricant. Though he was momentarily distracted by a devious purr as Az’s fingers began to work through his hair, mussing the spikes up, and drawing a low moan from the brunets lips at the playful growl.

Swallowing, he climbed from the bed. It took all his willpower to break off from the other, seeking out anything that could serve as lubricant for the moment. It was then he remembered the little ‘gift basket’ Chogan had left him with. Thinking there might be something like at least lotion in there, he moved over, and his face reddened upon sight of what he had needed. He made a mental note to thank the man, as well as kick his ass for this, as he picked it up, and moved back over to his companion. Climbing onto the bed, he swiftly, kissed those lips, pouring some lubricant onto two fingers, his hand moving down to his love’s entrance.

A small cry left Az’s lips at the intrusion, which was silenced by Abyss’maal’s mouth over his own. He kept the redhead quiet as he worked the fingers in and out, adding a third as scissoring them. Breathing against the other’s lips, he held him like he was made of porcelain, working the three fingers in and out of his companion for some time, until the paladin began hitting him on the shoulder, likely demanding he do more.

 

It was when the other broke the kiss, and the insistent grunt of; “just put it in already!” was said against his ear that he laughed. Lightly touching his lips to the others, he slid his fingers out, moving between the red head’s thighs. Length in hand, he spread the spare lube over it, before pressing at the others entrance, slowly sliding in.

He breathed against the others lips as he filled him, listening to the sounds of his lover’s discomfort. Kissing him lightly, trying to ease his pain, he murmured soft words of encouragement, trying to urge him to relax, hands roaming over him as he did so. The paladins arms wrapped around him, holding him in place as he kissed him gently, keeping him quiet as he continued moving until he was fully seated within the other. A soft groan left him, the tightness of the other overwhelming. Eyes closed, he swallowed, trying not to move, but the slow rocking of Az’s hips was driving him mad.

With a low sound, he began a slow pace, sliding in and out trying to let the younger elf adjust to having the length within him. He did not want to have his love go through too much pain on his first time, but eventually, it would be that the red head was urging him to quicken the pace. Soft murmurs of harder, and faster, that were driving the death knight wild.

He was having a hard enough time controlling himself with the tight heat surrounding his length. The lusting looks Az gave him as he writhed under the death knight, stretched out sensually beneath him. Softly, the paladin cried his lover’s name, arching as he was filled, making enough noise to almost send him over the edge. Abyss’Maal had to steel himself, breathing hard against the red heads shoulder, trembling slightly as he lay there, containing his excitement. “Gods Az…you’re so sexy like this…” he swallowed, heaving his love’s legs up over his shoulder, pulling back to stare into those ethereal green eyes.

Beginning the pace anew, he rocked into the smaller male hard, pushing his length in and out fast. He drove it in deep before pulling out until only the tip was in, then pushing in hard and fast once more, going at this for some time, his undead heart racing as Aziraphale was reduced to whimpers and moans. Small pleas of need tried to escape him, before being swiftly cut off by a deep kiss, or hard thrust against the bundle of nerves within him.

The Death Knight was too far-gone to let those sweet noises distract him from the task at hand. So desperately he did not want to release before his dear friend, he wanted to have the other go first. Az just sounded so hot with all those impassioned moans, and cries, his nails digging into the flesh of Abyss’s back, urging him on.

As he leaned in for a gentle kiss, he smiled as the other made a sweet noise, tensing beneath him. He could feel the younger male tightening, almost trying to milk the other elf into orgasm, but he was waiting, listening as he turned his head to kiss one ear, to Az’s heated breaths.

“Come for me…I know you want to, babe…come for me…” he whispered into the slender ear, licking along the shell as his love whimpered softly, trembling. He was trying to hold it in, just as the brunet had been. Softly he continued to breath out words of encouragement, needing him to spill his seed.

With out warning, he did come, tightening like a vice around his lover, tensing as he threw his head back. A low moan left him; eyes closed tight, his expression looking like something Abyss had never even imagined the paladin would make. The innocence almost marred by the sensual image before him.

Ducking in, he slid his tongue between those parted lips, moaning into his mouth. As he did this, he slid his length inside the tightness a few more times before finding his own sweet release. It filled the others hole, slickening it, and assisting Abyss as he tried to pull out, pulling back from his love as he went. But Az would have none of that, holding him still with his legs, keeping the Death Knight atop of him. Pulling him back down, he nosed at him, before demanding another kiss, hips rocking shallowly on that length, pleasing himself a little wickedly on the softening length.

It took all he had to quickly pull from the other, drawing a sweet little sound from the Paladin. Then lying next to him, he smiled as he just kissed at his neck, suckling on the lobe of his ear lovingly, pulling the red head in to cuddle him. The blood elf curled against his chest, face buried in the bare skin, fingers tracing some of the rot that appeared in patches over the Death Knights form. Kissing at one, he moved along, looking up to Abyss’s eyes, leaning in as he touched their noses together. “Love you…all of you…” he murmured, eyes hooding half way before he kissed him once more, sighing softly. “Don’t ever doubt that…”

“After this…I don’t think I ever will…you have my heart Az…even though it’s not living like yours, my heart and soul belong to you…” he smiled warmly, touching their lips together. “All yours…”


End file.
